warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terix Sector
The Terix sector is a region of the Imperium located far to the south of Terra, and much closer to the galaxy’s edge than to the Imperial capital. Remnants of ancient star maps show solar systems where only empty space lays now, and the central regions of the sector include a number of worlds that are now lifeless but were clearly once inhabited by humanity. As of 976.M41 much of the western region of the sector is controlled by rebels that are part of a revolt that has raged for almost four centuries. History The Terix Sector is named after an ancient ship found buried on its capital world that is believed to be the colony ship that brought the first humans to this section of space during the Dark Age of Technology. The current capital is near the northern and eastern edges of the sector. The piecing together of ancient records tells of an age when Terix was a center for development of new technologies and had a population dozens of times larger than it has today. They also tell how this age came to an end. A number of worlds in the northern regions of the sector declared independence from the local government, then based somewhere in the central region of the sector. The first rebellion led by the world of Drexula lasted decades or centuries. After a century of peace a number of worlds upset about recent production contracts awarded by the government joined the nation founded by the rebellion and after the government counter offensive was crushed Men of Iron warships and army units were deployed against the rebel worlds. Within a century the Men of Iron turned on all of humanity and it is believed that this was the conflict responsible for the devastation of the sector’s central regions. During its time as part of the Imperium the sector has suffered numerous Ork invasions and Dark Eldar raids as well as being caught on the fringes of two Black Crusades. In 582.M41 the Faryja subsector launched a revolt supported by many nearby worlds when orders to redeploy most of the military units in the region to the eastern edge of the sector to counter a new Waagh despite a steady increase in Dark Eldar raids in the east were sent. The rebellion started with a few worlds and military units that refused the redeployment orders but soon gained strength when a number of forge worlds joined the rebels due to resentment stemming from commands issued by the Adeptus Mechanicus to cease creation and use of a form of Electron Laser weaponry developed in the sector during M39 based on a partially intact weapon battery found on the wrecked body of a Dark Age of Technology era frigate. Military The sector currently contains two major human militaries but both use similar tactics and organization. Warship designs native to the sector favor speed and firepower over armor and the higher damage output and longer range of the Electron Lasers favored by the Faryja rebels give them an edge against equal loyalist units. The navies are organized in units call flotillks. A flotillk usually consists of one battleship, or one to three cruisers as a heavy element and one to five escort squadrons as a light element. Standard procedure requires a flotillk to have both Lance equipped units and attack craft units. While not required according to Battlefleet Terix doctrine it is rare to see flotillks that don’t have a component armed with torpedoes. Larger fleets consist of multiple flotillks but forces containing more then four are rare. Major Subsectors Faryja subsector: The center of the ongoing rebellion this region has the highest concentration of Forge Worlds in the sector. It has been a common target for Dark Eldar raids for centuries. However in recent years these raids have decreased and the eyes of Faryja’s leaders are turning from defense towards nearby mineral rich worlds. Jakiouy subsector: This area was devastated by the Waagh that set in motion the events leading to the current rebellion. Its population is now the source of many of the most fanatical loyalist troops and many units have sworn oaths to fight to the last man against the rebels whom they blame for first withholding and later diverting troops that could have aided their defense against the Ork onslaught. Barrenis subsector: A blanket term for the devastated center of Terix sector. Both the loyalist and rebel branches of the Adeptus Mechanicus send many missions into the zone seeking new knowledge and technology while many rogue traders journey into the subsector seeking ancient treasures. Almost all of the inhabited worlds in the subsector are outlaw strongholds or feral worlds though a few have reached a feudal level of technology and organization. Drexula subsector: This subsector neighbors the Barrenis subsector and serves as a launch point for many expeditions into the devastated central region of the sector. It is also one of the hottest zones of fighting between the rebels and loyalists with many worlds loyal to each faction. Trixde subsector: The location of the sector capital this subsector has been mostly peaceful since the dawn of the 41st millennia but a number of worlds along the border were attacked during the Waagh focused on the Jakiouy subsector and sporadic Ork appearances still occur. Also in recent years a few rebel raids have struck the subsector along with a handful of pro-rebel uprisings. Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Tempestus